Una mala decisión
by calemoon
Summary: Albert es un tribuno romano enamorado de la esclava griega de su tía. La guerra, el amor y la posición parecen estar en su contra ... y ella también, porque solo desea lo mejor para él.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota aclaratoria: Siguen sin pertenecerme los personajes de Candy ... :(**

**UNA MALA DECISION **

Por Scarleth

El único heredero de la familia Andrew, el tribuno William Albert, gallardo y valeroso joven que había participado en varias batallas por extender aún más el poderío de Roma, tenía a la razón 22 años de edad y ya era conocido en las altas esferas del imperio por su valor y destreza.

Compartía su mansión con la hermana de su abuela paterna, la Sra. Elroy, una matrona dulce, elegante, sensata y extremadamente generosa. También habitaban con ellos un sin fin de sirvientes y esclavos que hacían su vida más placentera y llevadera.

Una joven en especial llamaba la atención del apuesto tribuno, una esclava griega a su tía de nombre Candy, que había estado en la familia desde que era una recién nacida y prácticamente creció con él.

-Candy ¿dónde te encuentras? – se escuchó la voz de la Sra Elroy.

-Aquí mi señora – respondió la graciosa joven con rostro y cuerpo de diosa.

-Candy - dijo con voz entrecortada - mi sobrino ha sido llamado nuevamente a una contienda y es necesario preparar todo para su partida.

La joven sabía lo mucho que afligía a la pobre mujer el verlo marchar y saber que estaría presente cuando se cometieran atroces barbaridades que se justificaban "en nombre y por la grandeza de Roma", aunque también sabía que su sobrino siempre evitaba muertes innecesarias, no importándole que eso implicara murmuraciones sobre su desempeño.

Tomando de las manos a su ama, Candy dio un ligero apretón infundiéndole esperanza. Los Dioses protegerían a Albert ... ella rogaría.

Con unas órdenes por aquí y otras por allá, todo estaba en listo para la partida del tribuno Andrew.

Por su parte Candy había salido a despejar sus pensamientos caminando por los jardines. Desde que tenía uso de razón había sido como un ritual: Siempre que se sentía agobiada o triste por algo, surgía la necesitad de disfrutar del aire, los árboles y todo cuanto le era grato de la naturaleza.

Pasaban las 10 de la noche y ella continuaba su recorrido.

Alguien recargado en un árbol contemplaba la escena y no podía evitar dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos:

-"_Eres una visión Candy. Tu rubio cabello … tu piel suave y blanca como el alabastro … daría lo que fuera por poder recorrerla. El verde de tus ojos me tiene preso … hasta podría jurar que el pasto se transforma en rosas bajo tu paso…"_

-¡Candy! – llamó el joven una vez que salió de sus ensoñación.

-¡Albert! … ¡Me asustaste! – exclamó la joven volviéndose hacia él.

-Discúlpame no quise hacerlo – avanzó sin apartar sus ojos de ella - "_Hermosa Candy – _pensaba el tribuno mientras se acercaba_ – tu imagen es lo que quiero llevar conmigo cuando parta. Si no fuera porque te veo respirar, creería que eres una diosa bajada del Olimpo para volver loco de amor a quien te conoce ... eres tan perfecta …"_

Candy observaba a Albert y una voz susurraba en su interior:

-"_Albert, si fuera una joven patricia romana y poseedora de fortuna …¿te fijarías en mi? … ¿Por qué el destino se empeñó en ponerme a tu lado, si nunca te tendré?. Nacimos en dos estratos tan diferentes que jamás serás mio, sin embargo … siempre te amaré."_

-Candy, quiero pedirte que cuides mucho a mi tía. No sé cuanto tiempo estaré ausente y me preocupa mucho su salud. No quisiera separarme de ella, pero el deber no me permite quedarme.

-Todo lo que esté en mi mano para que esté bien lo tendrá, así como mi compañía el tiempo que lo requiera.

-Gracias. Sé que ella te ama como una hija … y yo … - la veía con ojos tan enamorados que la joven se asustó.

-Debo irme, tu tía estará esperando mi regreso y ya es tarde – dijo interrumpiendo y apresurando el paso para alejarse de su vista.

Conforme avanzaba, su corazón se agitaba grandemente y sentía una opresión en el pecho.

-"_Albert ¡pero qué estoy pensando! esto no puede ser, tú eres un tribuno y yo una esclava ¿a qué te conduciría esto? … perderías tu posición, el prestigio, ¡el respeto de Roma! … Dios mío, no puedo permitirlo, no debes amarme y yo debo reprimir lo que siento."_

Mientras tanto unas breves palabras eran murmuradas por los labios del joven rubio sabiendo de antemano que no serían escuchadas.

-Te amo …

El día finalmente llegó y con él la ausencia de Albert. Habían pasado 5 meses cuando sucedió lo impensable.

-Candy – decía con voz apagada la Sra. Elroy – no estaré en este mundo cuando Albert regrese y sé que ambas noticias le dolerán sobre manera. Prométeme que harás cuanto esté en tu mano para que ese sufrimiento sea superado. Sé que en un principio estará lleno de rencor y dolor hacia ti, pero también sé que es un joven sensato y lo entenderá. Hiciste lo correcto hija ...

Candy derramaba lágrimas abundantes y estoicamente respondió a la que veía como a su propia madre.

-Así lo haré madre – era la primera vez que se dirigía a ella usando esa palabra, lo cual complació a la moribunda – yo cuidaré por siempre de él, aunque no me quiera cerca – Una sonrisa iluminó los labios de la Sra. Elroy al escuchar las palabras de su antes esclava y exhaló su último suspiro.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Fueron días terribles los que sucedieron a este deceso, Candy no se sobreponía y no quiso ni pensar en el dolor de Albert cuando leyera la carta que le había enviado informándole de lo acontecido.

Tres meses después llegaba el tribuno a Roma. La primer persona a la que vio esperándolo al pie de la puerta principal fue Candy.

Bajó del caballo, avanzó hacia ella y sin poder reprimirse la abrazó fuertemente.

-Candy ... no pudo esperarme, ¿Por qué no intentó esperarme?

-Albert – dijo la rubia separándose un poco de él – son los designios de los Dioses, contra su voluntad no podemos. Sus últimos pensamientos fueron para ti.

El creía que no encontraría consuelo para tan grande pérdida, pero el saber a la joven a su lado, le daría fuerza para vivir. Todo lo podría lograr si ella estaba con él.

-¡Candy! – se escuchó una tercera voz que se acercaba a ellos.

Era Héctor, un joven de 19 años que trabajaba en la mansión llevando la contabilidad. Había sido anteriormente esclavo y ahora era un liberto gracias a la bondad de la tía de Albert.

-Aquí estoy.

-Te estaba buscando. Debemos irnos ya – le ordenó de paso, ignorando al tribuno.

Albert no comprendía bien el significado de las palabras de Héctor.

-¿Irte? – preguntó a Candy – ¿A dónde?

-A mi hogar - respondió sintiendo la boca increiblemente seca. No era el mejor momento para decírselo, pero no había otra opción - Héctor es … mi esposo.

Se sintió clavado en el piso, su rostro completamente inexprexivo y el pulso ausente por un momento.

Candy que comprendía lo que pasaba le dio la mano a su marido alejándose del lugar. No soportaba verlo así, no quería llorar frente a él y decidió que lo mejor era irse.

Albert seguía estático, aún no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Cuando partió hacía 8 meses, lo hizo dejando seguras en casa a su tía y a la mujer que tanto quería, y hoy que estaba de nuevo en su hogar, una había dejado de existir y la otra se había casado.

_-¿Tiene ahora algún sentido mi vida?_ – pensaba con lo poco que le quedaba de razón – _¿Hay algo que me impulse a seguir? … No_ … - fue su lánguida respuesta. Y caminando como un hombre derrotado se dirigió a su habitación, se quitó su armadura, se sentó en la cama y por primera vez en su vida lloró.

**Continuará ...**

Ya ven! por eso es bueno tener las cosas en orden. Este fic fue de mis primeeeros fics hace ya algunos a;os y no lo habia subido porque ni me acordaba de el ... pero ya lo encontre y aqui paso a dejar el primero de dos capitulitos (acuerdense que en mis comienzos escribir un fic de 3 hojas era asi como un logro ... jejejeje!) Espero que les guste y ... FELIZ A;O!

Muchos besos y montones de bendiciones!

Scarleth ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

El tiempo pasa veloz y no perdona. Un año había transcurrido desde ese fatídico día para el tribuno y no la había vuelto a ver. Candy procuraba ir a su mansión, pero evitaba encontrárselo. Aún no reunía el valor suficiente para verlo.

No podía engañarse, lo amaba más que nunca, más que antes, más que siempre y eso le destrozaba las entrañas. Lo cuidaba sin que él se diera cuenta, procuraba que estuviera bien, que nada le faltara … pero por más que se esforzaba parecía que el tribuno había perdido la ilusión de vivir.

Al menos en eso eran parecidos. Para ella su vida había terminado el día en que decidió contraer matrimonio. Había sido totalmente en contra de su deseo, pero entendía que había sido necesario.

La vida de ambos transcurría apagada, solitaria y llena de remordimientos.

Una tarde, cuando Candy regresaba a su casa, encontró a medio camino a su suegra. corriendo desesperada a su encuentro y hecha un mar de llanto. El corazón de la rubia se le detuvo en el pecho. Su suegra normalmente era la ecuanimidad andado y ahora ...

-¡Candy! – gritó la mujer al verla y aferrándose a sus brazos con fuerza – ¡mi hijo!

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó con la voz temblorosa y sintiéndo el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho por el temor.

-¡Mi hijo!

-¿Dónde está? ¿Qué ha pasado? - la mente de Candy era ahora un remolino. Héctor … ¿Qué había pasado con él … dónde estaba?

Los ojos de la mujer estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Su mente parecía a punto de perderse en la incoherencia.

-¡Está muerto! - exclamó con un alarido, haciendo que la sangre de Candy se congelara en las venas - … ¡lo asesinaron por tratar de robarle!

Candy se había casado sin amor, era cierto, pero también era cierto que le había tomado un gran cariño su esposo y la convivencia le había hecho apreciarlo. Tenían muchos planes para el futuro, y ahora, a sus 17 años, se quedaba nuevamente sola, sin su compañero, sin su amigo …

-Muerto ... – repitió Candy como un autómata. Las lágrimas subieron a sus ojos, derraáandose a raudales, y como si la noche de repente se apoderara de ella, perdió el sentido en brazos de Iris.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Los días siguientes no fueron nada sencillos. Candy estaba realmente afectada por lo sucedido a su esposo y por lo que ese cambio implicaría en su vida. Para bien o para mal, ella se había asentado en esa nueva etapa y ahora todo se había vuelto de cabeza. Dentro del carruaje que la llevaba a depositar las cenizas de Héctor a la cuidad de sus antepasados, su mente no tuvo descanso y mucho menos los remordimientos.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Si la ida había sido pesarosa, el regreso simplemente la destrozó. Ahora sus temores se hacían terriblemente realidad. Estaba sola nuevamente, tendría que empezar de nuevo … empezar de cero y llevar sobre su conciencia lo que pudo haber sido y no fue.

Sentada en la sala de su hogar, pensaba en el futuro, en el que había sido su esposo, en un sin número de cuestiones.

-Candy – escuchó una voz sacándola de su meditación.

Había entrado sin autorización ya que no obtuvo respuesta a su llamado. Recién llegaba a Roma cuando supo lo ocurrido y partió de inmediato a verla.

No necesitaba voltear para saber quién era. Reconocería esa voz en el último lugar del mundo. No sabía por qué, pero el saberlo ahí le había acelerado las lágrimas.

-Albert – murmuró sin voltear a verlo y con sus ojos deshaciéndose en llanto – se fue … Héctor se fue y me dejó sola.

El dolor y la amargura eran palpables en cada una de sus palabras y Albert se sentió morir.

-No sé cómo voy a poder vivir así – murmuró sintiéndose realmente afectada.

Albert seguía escuchándola, pero cada palabra era como una puñalada en el corazón. ¿Cómo le decía que se sobrepondría, si él seguía destrozado por su decisión? ¿Con qué cara le diría que todo estaría bien, cuando después de un año él seguía sumido en la autocompasión?

-Candy – le dijo cuando las palabras por fin se formaron en su boca - Sé lo que esto significa para ti y sé que es muy reciente. Pero ahora por favor comprende que es mi deber velar por tu bienestar. Mi tía jamás hubiera permitido que te dejara sola en este trance y es por eso que te suplico regreses a vivir a la mansión. Para ella eras una hija, para mí serás … una hermana – la voz le tembló y el corazón se le partió tan pronto dijo eso.

Ella lo escuchaba y sintió como algo helado la recorría de pies a cabeza. "Su hermana". Ambos se sentían realmente incomodos ...

-Candy …

-Por favor Albert, quisiera estar sola un tiempo. Te prometo que pensaré en tu ofrecimiento … cuando me sienta más serena.

No dijo una palabra más y Albert comprendió que esa era la despedida. Se acercó a ella y sin esperar nada más, tomó su mano y depositó un discreto beso.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Fue necesario un mes para que la rubia aceptara la propuesta de Albert y regresara a vivir y compartir su espacio nuevamente con él, en la mansión Andrew. A pesar de que no había sido tan malo, y agradecía la compañía … sentía una opresión difícil de explicar.

-Siento que no estoy haciendo lo correcto. No debería haber venido …

Había algo dentro de su pecho que no le daba paz ni la dejaba vivir libremente.

-Perdóname Héctor por no saber valorarte. Tendré que cargar con eso mientras viva – la frustración y el dolor eran enormes, y realmente no sabía cómo iba a sobrepasarlos.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Todos en la casa sentían un enorme afecto por Candy. Muchos de ellos la conocían desde que era una niña, y ahora era una invitada de la que el tribuno se ocupaba personalmente. El esmero que ponía en ayudar a la joven viuda no tenía precedentes.

Albert se sentía dichoso por tenerla tan cerca de él. Su compañía era más que suficiente, su presencia era la inspiración para cada mañana y su cuerpo la fantasía de sus noches.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Un año había pasado desde aquel trágico día. La rubia había recuperado poco a poco su jovialidad, pero una sombra de tristeza se empeñaba en seguir sobre sus ojos.

Una tarde. en uno de tantos paseos que acostumbraban el tribuno y la griega por los jardines, Albert se aventuró a tocar un tema que los había afectado enormemente a ambos. Se había contenido durante muchos meses, pero ahora necesitaba de manera desesperada una respuesta.

Se detuvo de improviso y la encaró.

-Candy, necesito saber por qué lo hiciste …

La muchacha lo miró confundida.

-No te entiendo …

-¿Por qué te casaste?

Todo su ser sufrió una sacudida.

-Albert … yo … - la voz comenzó a temblarle. Albert no podía estar llevándola por ese camino. No después de lo que había pasado.

-¡Si alguna vez te importé en la vida, por favor no me mientas! - exclamó exhaltado - ¡sabías que destrozarías mi vida y no te importó! - Albert apretó los puños con impotencia.

-Lo hice precisamente para no dañarla - confesó resignada y herida - Tú eres un tribuno rico y con renombre en el imperio. Yo no era mas que una esclava. ¿Qué habría sido de tu carrera y de tu futuro si pensabas en mí como mujer?

-No me hubiera importado Candy – exclamó desesperado y sujetándola fuertemente por el brazo - … ¿Por qué no me dejaste decidir contigo? … Lo que hiciste fue mucho peor que truncar mi carrera. El día de mi partida te iba a confesar que te amaba … ¡te iba a pedir que fueras mi esposa y ni siquiera me escuchaste!

-Albert …

-Terminaste con mi vida, por que no había noche en que no estuviera loco de celos de imaginarte en los brazos de él, compartiendo tu cama, tu boca, tu cuerpo. ¡Porque me enfermaba el saberte ajena!… Porque acabaste con mis esperanzas de formar una familia .. ¡no puedo concebir mi vida con alguien que no seas tú!

Candy se soltó bruscamente.

-¡Basta Albert! … por favor no sigas … No puedo …

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque a pesar de lo que digas … lo que te hice a ti no fue nada comparado con lo que le hice a Héctor!

-¡De qué hablas por Dios! ¡Explícate Candy!

-Ya te lo he dicho, no soy digna … ¡le fallé a Héctor y no sabes cómo me he despreciado por eso!

Albert no esperaba ni podía imaginar siquiera una respuesta así.

-Desposé a mi marido sin amor – le confesó finalmente - Me aceptó sin preguntas, sin reclamos y era consciente de que no era el hombre por el cual mi corazón ardía. Mi engaño no fue físico ¡fue mucho peor! … le fuí infiel en cada momento de mi vida, porque mis pensamientos siempre te pertenecieron ...

-¡Candy!

El me amaba y nunca pude corresponderle. Fuimos amigos, compañeros, pero jamás pude ser su mujer. Nunca me lo reprochó – le dijo con verdadero dolor - …yo sabía cuál era mi deber y fallé. Ahora está muerto ¡y yo no merezco ser feliz si él no pudo serlo!

-¡Candy, por Dios! - exclamó reaccionando por puro instinto - ¡Claro que mereces ser feliz! … nunca le fuiste infiel a tu esposo porque jamás lo engañaste. El sabía lo que pasaba, conocía tus sentimientos y así te aceptó. No estuvo en tu mano disponer de su vida, no sabías qué era lo que los Dioses tenían planeado para él. ¡Fueron designios completamente ajenos a ti! entiende eso ... y además ... él compartió más de un año de su tiempo contigo. Yo hubiese dado la mitad de mi vida por haber estado en su lugar … por poder oírte, verte y saberte mía aunque fuera sólo de palabra.

-Albert … - las lágrimas corrían a raudales por sus mejillas. No sabía si de alivio o de vergüenza.

-No llores Candy, por favor – le dijo Albert tocando suavemente su rostro - _eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras._

Candy le sonrió en medio de las lágrimas. Parecía que finalmente su calvario estaba a punto de terminar.

-Son lágrimas de felicidad Al – le dijo dulcemente - Jamás imagine que me quisieras tanto.

-Te quiero más que a mi propia vida Candy. Por eso me dolió tanto el saberte ajena. Tú lo hiciste para protegerme sin ponerte a pensar en el sufrimiento al que nos condenabas a ambos.

-Lo siento tanto Albert …

-No podemos cambiar el pasado, pero sí podemos decidir el futuro. Quiero iniciarlo contigo Candy y estar juntos siempre.

-Siempre ... - repitió ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Lo prometes? – preguntó Albert sabiendo que lo mejor de su vida estaba por comenzar.

-Prometido …

Albert se inclinó ante ella con devoción. Tomó su blanca mano y con todo el amor que sentía … la besó.

**FIN**

Hola! cuando me habian visto tan hacendosa? menos de tres dias y ya termine otro fic! Me faltan tres mas ... asi que a seguirle verdad?

Preciosas mil gracias por sus comentarios, su amistad pero sobre todo por su pacienciaaaa! Ya se que a veces me paso de lanza con las actualizaciones, pero si les sirve de consuelo ... he de terminar todos ... aunque me tarde una eternidad y luzca como ciruela pasa ... los termino porque los termino.

Miles de millones de gracias especiales a: **Angdl, Elluz, Guest (no supe quiennnnn), Carito Andrew, otro Guest (Ben Hur es la pelicula favorita de mi papa ... me la se de memoria y me encanta jijijiji), skarllet northman, Chicuelita99, Candyfan72, Usagi13chiba, mfloresmayes, Ale MO y leihej. **Gracias por su tiempo, por sus comentarios (que amo y leo todo el tiempo) y espero que el mini final les guste. Les mando un besote y cuidenseme mucho ... yo ya me voy a seguirle a la jardineria :D

Scarleth Andrew ;)

p.d. La idea de este fic vino de uno de mis libros favoritos llamado "Medico de Cuerpo y Almas" sobre la vida de San Lucas. El autor es Taylor Caldwell ... y es genial! ;)


End file.
